My Boyfriend's Friend
by stary202
Summary: Naruto hasn't been paying much attention to Sasuke lately, and Sasuke is fed up with it. But when he finds out why Naruto hasn't been paying attention to him, it's a little more than the Uchiha bargened for. M for Yaoi/smut/and Lemon-goodness. SasuNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Warning- This contains BoyxBoy stuff so if you don't like that, then why are you here? Oo

Also in this story, Naruto is Bi and everyone in the story is 15, so just a heads up.

Sasuke had just moved to Kohana 6 months ago and 3 months ago Naruto and Sasuke started going out. Also, about a week or so after Naruto and Sasuke started going out, Naruto moved in with Sasuke but, they only kiss so it's not that serious yet.

"Naruto! It's 10:00 p.m at night. It's time to get off the computer and go to bed." Sasuke said while walking over to Naruto.

"I will, I will" Naruto said while saying good-bye to his friend and logged off, "Do you miss my company that much Sasu-teme?"

Sasuke began to blush a little as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and whispered in his ear, "Yeah, so will go to bed with me now."

"You say that like we sleep together. We don't even sleep in the same room." Naruto said while getting up, Sasuke still hanging onto him.

"Well I wish you would sleep in my room with me, but NNNOOOOO, You want to take it 'Nice and slow', Sasuke said while quoting what Naruto had said when he first moved in with him. "By the way who were you talking to? You've been talking to them for the passed week now."

"Oh a friend of mine that you'll be meeting soon. They're going to be visiting Kohana for the week. They're coming tomorrow" Naruto said while walking to his room.

"Do I know them?" Sasuke said, trying to act worried, but actually he only asked because he was thinking, " I'm gonna make sure this person stays as far away from MY Naruto as possible, because I bet they're coming over just to try and make out with MY Naruto." (Sasuke's so overly protective)

"No, because she moved away a month before you had came to Kohana." Naruto said with an innocent smile, for he didn't know what Sasuke was thinking.

"Well okay then. Night." Sasuke said but he was actually thinking, "Oh! I it's a girl. Then I guess I don't have to worry cause Naruto's gay"

Next Morning

"Sasuke, Sasuke come on I don't want to be late" Naruto yelled while shaking Sasuke furiously.

"Ugh" Sasuke moaned while finally awaking. "What is it Naruto. It's 5:30 in the morning. We have an hour before we need to go to school let me sleep."

"NO! I promised Hikari that we'd meet her at the gate at 5:40." Naruto whined still shaking Sasuke.

"Who's Hikari?... OH yeah! Your friend." Sasuke said still being shaken, "OKAY I'M UP NARUTO! You can stop shaking me."

"Then hurry!" Naruto whined some more.

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the gate. There they saw a 15yr. old blue eyed, long brown haired girl wearing a pink flowered kimono.

"HIKARI!" Naruto yelled making the girl turn, as Sasuke and he ran to greet her.

"NARUTO!" The girl squealed as she jumped on Naruto, causing him to fall to the ground.

Twitch

"I'm so happy to see you." The girl said while slowly getting up with Naruto, but still hanging on him, "Oh! Who is this?" She said while looking at the boy standing behind Naruto, AKA- Sasuke.

Twitch

"Oh that's Sasuke. Remember I mentioned him to you." Naruto said, not seeming bothered by Hikari hanging over him.

"Ohhhh. You mean your 'Boyfriend'" the girl said, emphasizing the word Boyfriend.

With that Sasuke had calmed down and was willing to forget that a girl he had just met was hanging over HIS Naruto. (If you hadn't guessed it by now, it was Sasuke who was twitching because he was getting REALLY jealous and was about ready to pound Hikari)

"Hi I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said while holding out his hand.

"Oh!" Hikari said, noticing that she was still hanging over Naruto, and decided to whisper something in Naruto's ear( You'll find out what in part two), then said, " I should probably get off" while letting go of Naruto, "You probably don't like it that I'm hanging over your boyfriend." (She soooo read Sasuke's mind. )

"Oh…um…kinda…" Sasuke said while he turned a light pink.

"So Naruto, should we go to Sasuke's house so I can put my stuff away?" Hikari asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked surprisingly, "Naruto!" Sasuke quickly turned his attention to Naruto, who was smiling guiltily.

"Uh…Yeah Sasuke…I guess I forgot to mention that I told Hikari that she could stay with us for the week…heh…woops." Naruto said while slowly hiding behind Hikari.

"YOU DIDN"T TELL HIM! Wow! Nice going Naru-chan." Hikari said while starting to burst into laughter.

"Well I thought he would say No." Naruto said while still hiding behind Hikari as they stated going to Sasuke's.

"Of COUSRE I WOULD SAY KNOW. GOD NARUTO HOW AM I GOING TO BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO YOU IF I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIKARI WALKING IN ON US!" Sasuke yelled to himself in his head.

"You're probably right Naru-chan. I don't think Sasu-teme would like it very much if his boyfriend's old girlfriend stayed over at his house." Hikari calmly said.


	2. Chapter 2 My Boyfriend's Girlfriend!

"You're probably right though Naru-chan. "Hikari said calmly, "I don't think Sasu-teme would like it very much it his boyfriend's old girlfriend stayed over at his house."

Chapter 2- My boyfriend's GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

"WHAT!" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke was so surprised that he nearly tripped off the tree branch that he had just landed on.

"Naruto don't tell me you didn't tell him that either." Hikari said while glaring at Naruto.

"Well…kinda no…" Naruto said while he felt as if Hikari's icy stares were daggers pointing right at him.

"Huh…What am I gonna do with you Naruto" Hikari sighed.

Hikari, Naruto, and a bewildered (yays I can use biggy words ) Sasuke all arrived at the Uchiha estate. They all went in the mansion and sat down.

"Well, I better show you to my room Hikari so you can put your stuff away." Naruto said sweetly trying to make Hikari less mad.

This quickly snapped Sasuke back into reality. Sasuke and Hikari both said at the same time, "WHAT!"

Hikari was blushing madly as she said, "I…I'm sleeping with …u…"

Sasuke was fuming madly as he yelled, "YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER IN MY HOUSE!"

"Why? Is that bad?" Naruto asked innocently.

"It's not Bad Naruto. It's just that you're dating Sasuke so wouldn't you rather sleep with him?" Hikari said while looking down at the floor.

"That's okay. I know you have trouble sleeping alone. And besides, remember what I told you about Sasuke's Sleeping Habits." Naruto said calmly.

"OH! That." Hikari said while starting to snicker.

"What sleeping habits?" Sasuke said while calming down.

"Oh…uh…I'll tell you some other time. Here Hikari, let me show you to my room." Naruto said while blushing and trying to change the subject.

"Oh-kally dok-kally Naru-chan." Hikari said while prancing after Naruto, leaving Sasuke to think to himself about what 'sleeping habits' he may have.

--------------------------

Sasuke waited patiently for them to return. He looked up at the clock as it struck 10:00pm. "Where are they?" Sasuke wondered. Suddenly a dark voice entered his head. (Ha, Ha, ha. Sasuke's got an alter-ego inside of him )

**You know what she's probably doing with Naruto right now, don't you?**

What do you mean?

**Naruto is probably being raped by the devilish women Hikari right now as we speak.**

Hik…Hikari wouldn't do that.

**Are you sure? Why else would they be taking so long? HMMMMM?**

Because…because…

Sasuke then got very worried about his Naruto. Sasuke darted up the stairs so fast that he almost tripped. Sasuke quickly slammed Naruto's door open.

"Naa…NARUTO!" Sasuke growled. "Naruto is so DEAD!" Sasuke thought as he stared at the image before him.

Hikari was sleeping soundly. She was lying straight across Naruto's bed. Her arms flat on her chest and her head on her pink flowered pillow that she had brought along, that matched the kimono she was wearing. But then again, it wasn't Hikari that Sasuke was mad at. It was Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Habits

Chapter 3- Sleeping Habits

Previously-

"Naa…NARUTO!" Sasuke growled. "Naruto is so DEAD!" Sasuke thought as he stared at the image before him.

Hikari was sleeping soundly. She was lying straight across Naruto's bed. Her arms flat on her chest and her head on her pink flowered pillow that she had brought along, that matched the kimono she was wearing. But then again, it wasn't Hikari that Sasuke was mad at. It was Naruto.

Naruto was cuddled up to Hikari like she was a stuffed animal. But not like friendly cuddling either! Like Boyfriend/ girlfriend kind of cuddling, not to mention, Naruto somehow managed to get undressed and was now only in his boxers. This is what Naruto looked like- He was lying on his side with his hands around Hikari's waist and his legs wrapped around Hikari's legs. But what REALLY got Sasuke upset was where Naruto had his head. Naruto's head was placed right in the area between Hikari's head and shoulder and his lips were about 1/8 of a centimeter away from Hikari's neck. Naruto was breathing softly on Hikari's neck which made her fidget and made Sasuke even MORE ANGREY, if possible.

Sasuke was thinking about slowly carrying Naruto to his bed, with most devious thoughts in mind, but suddenly everything in Sasuke's mind went blank as he witnessed Naruto do something even worse!

Naruto had cuddled even CLOSER to Hikari, which made his lips touch Hikari's neck. Hikari suddenly moaned loudly which caught Sasuke's attention. He then realized why Hikari had moaned. Naruto was literally SUCKING on Hikari's neck, slowly moving downward to her shoulder. Naruto let out a moan of delight as he, while smiling, began sliding Hikari's kimono off her shoulder. (Why was Naruto smiling and sucking Hikari? Well he was having a VERY good dream which you'll find out about in ch.4)

Sasuke was ENRAGED! Without even thinking of the results or consequences, he yanked Naruto up and pushed him to a wall with only one hand. Surprisingly, neither Hikari nor Naruto was awaken by this. For Hikari was a VERY sound sleeper and Naruto was enjoying his dream WAY TO MUCH to be awoken from it. In fact, before Sasuke had a chance to yell at Naruto, Naruto pushed him to the ground and began at where he had left off with Hikari, with Sasuke. The only difference was that unlike Hikari and Naruto, Sasuke was fully aware of everything that was happening and he was DEFINITELY enjoying himself.

At first, Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's sudden action, so he began to ask, "Naruto, what are you…" but then stopped and moaned as Naruto began licking and sucking at Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto slowly began removing Sasuke's shirt. After Sasuke's shirt was removed, Naruto moved down to Sasuke's chest. Once there, Naruto started sucking on one of Sasuke's nipples until it became hard. Sasuke moaned loudly at this. Naruto then moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. After that Naruto began to remove Sasuke's pants and boxers. He then went all the way down and stopped right above Sasuke's penis. Naruto then started sucking the tender skin for a long period of time. Sasuke moaned out, " Naruto…stop teasing me. Just fuck me now!" (Sasuke was so horny that he didn't care if he was uke or not. He just wanted to fuck Naruto or to be fucked by Naruto.)

Naruto was still asleep so instead he went to Sasuke's manhood and started sucking, licking, and biting on the fragile skin. Sasuke's moans just became louder at this. Sasuke was becoming VERY horny. Suddenly, Naruto just stopped and went back over to his bed.

"Na…Naruto. Why'd you stop." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto who was lying down in his bed with the covers off. "NARUTO! You can't stop now." Sasuke pleaded but with no provale. Naruto just turned around so his back was up. This made Sasuke more horny. He wanted to fuck and fast. So he took Naruto turning over as a sign that he wanted to be fucked by Sasuke. Sasuke went over to Naruto ,where he crawled on top of him. Sasuke was about to remove Naruto's boxers when he heard a moan. The moan didn't come from Naruto or Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head slowly to look at Hikari. "DAMN IT! " Sasuke thought while looking at the clock, which read 8:30A.M, ' Hikari is waking up. I'm seriously horny though. UGH! I'll guess I'll just have to avoid Naruto until I calm down. I don't want Hikari finding me like this.' With that Sasuke quickly grabbed his clothes and hurried off to his room.

"hn?" Hikari moaned as she awoke from her slumber, "8:30am…wait…8:30 AM!! SNAP, and I wanted to make breakfast for them. I gotta hurry before they wake up. Good thing it's a Saturday."

Hikari quickly changed into a long, thin black dress ,with 3 hot pink bows on the front and bottom of the dress, that had hot pink ribbons all over. She than ran down stairs, almost tripping on the steps, to make breakfast before Sasuke and Naruto woak up. (if only she knew Sasu was already WIDE awake.)

When Hikari had finished setting the table, she went up stairs to wake the guys. She decided to first wake Sasuke.

"Sasu get up it's time to..." Hikari began but stopped when she noticed Sasuke was already awake. He did, though, jump when he heard Hikari's voice. (a little jumpy. I wonder why? w) Hikari started to smirk as she said, "A little jumpy aren't we Sasu?"

"Oh, Hikari. A little. You scared me is all." Sasuke lied. Sasuke was sitting at his desk and it looked from Hikari's point of veiw that he was doing homework, but when actually Sasuke didn't even have anything to write with.

"Sure." Hikari said douftfully as she began to leave, "Just come down. I made dinner." and with that Hikari left to go wake up Naruto.

"Naru-chan Wakey- wakey." Hikari smiled cutely as Naruto rubbed his eyes open, "I made breakfast for you and Sasu."

"Really!" Naruto said excitingly, "Thanks a lot Hikari. I'll be right down."

When Naruto came down to eat, Sasuke had already eaten and was sitting watching tv.

"Well you ate fast." Hikari and Naruto said in unison.

"Hn" Sasuke said, avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto satill seemed ify so he went in the kitchen, where Hikari was. He ate his breakfast in a flash, which is usual for him, and decided to ask Hikari about Sasuke.

"Hikari, do you know why Sasuke's avoiding me?" Naruto whispered.

"So even you noticed that. I think he might still be mad at you for not telling him about me. If you want ,I know JUST the way to make it up to him." Hikari said confidently.

"You DO!! How!!" Naruto almost didn't whisper.

"...Cake..." HIkari grinned deviously.

TO be continued………..


	4. Chapter 4 Cake!

Chapter 4- Cake!?

Previously-

"Hikari, do you know why Sasuke's avoiding me?" Naruto whispered.

"So even you noticed that. I think he might still be mad at you for not telling him about me. If you want ,I know JUST the way to make it up to him." Hikari said confidently.

"You DO!! How!!" Naruto almost didn't whisper.

"...Cake..." Hikari grinned deviously.

---------------------------------------- "Cake??" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. Cake. I think it'll be the perfect way to apologize to Sasu." Hikari grinned deviously as she thought, 'This is gonna end up being SO kinky .'

"You think??" Naruto questioned again.

"Yep, so why don't you ask Sasu if we can use his kitchen, but remember to ask nicely so he'll say yes." Hikari warned as the blond went into the living room.

"Okay." Naruto said as he spotted Sasuke sitting on the couch, close to the tip, watching some T.V. Naruto decided to go over to Sasuke and sit on his lap. He then wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around Sasuke's neck, before the black haired man even had time to respond.

As soon as Sasuke noticed, he turned away from Naruto, in hopes of not becoming any more erect. He then noticed that his erection had been placed right at Naruto's entrance. As he looked down, he could feel his erection growing and prayed the Naruto didn't notice his erection's tip in his slightly clothed hole( Remember people, Naruto's still in just boxersw)

"Sasuke, do you think Hikari and I could use your kitchen." Naruto said, trying to act cute.

"Oh…um…sure sure…just get off please." Sasuke blushed, still refusing to look at the blonde, knowing if he did he'd surely glomp Naruto on the spot. But refusing to look at the blonde only hurt the blonde's feelings.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto sighed, getting slowly off of Sasuke and walking back into the kitchen as if his heart had just been broken.

"Hikari, he said its fine." Naruto said, sounding hurt, as he entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?" HIkari asked worriedly.

"He…he still refuses to even look at me. I bet he hates me." Naruto said, looking away from Hikari, as he began to cry.

"Naru-chan. Don't cry. I'm positive he doesn't hate you. Come now. Let's make this cake. I'm sure Sasuke will look at you when we're done." Hikari said reassuringly as she hugged Naruto.

"…I guess…" Naruto sniffled as he broke away from the hug.

"Now let's get started. First I need you to get me some flour, sugar, eggs, milk, and water." Hikari listed off, reading from the instructions of the cookbook she had found.

"Okay. Flour, sugar, eggs, water, and…what else?" Naruto asked as he got the ingredients down one-by-one.

"Milk." Hikari said pointing to the fridge, as she grabbed some cooking utensils, like a spatula, mixing spoon, bowl, etc.

"Oh yeah!!" Naruto said cheerfully while grabbing the milk from the fridge and placing it on the kitchen table. (Sasu is so rich that he has 3 tables in just his kitchen, even though he only uses one, not to mention the other 4 he has in his dinning room)

"I see you're back to you cheerfully self, that's good." Hikari said while preheating the oven.

"Yeah well, I want to put all my love into making this ,so Sasuke will look at me." Naruto said while pouring the cake mix in the bowl along with the water.

'I really do hope he'll look at you Naru-chan. But oh man is this gonna be fun to tape w ' Hikari thought when she heard a SPLAT!!,

"Naru-chan what happened!!" Hikari said as she turned from the oven to look.

"Sorry Hikari. I didn't mean to break the eggs. I'll go to the market and get some more right away." Naruto said, while turning to leave.

"Wait!!" Hikari almost yelled, 'Snap That almost ruined my plan.' Calming herself down she said, "I'll go Naru-chan, you say here."

"Well…Okay then…Be safe." Naruto said while going back into the kitchen.

"Sasuke! I'm going to the market to by more ingredients. Watch Naruto while I'm gone. Kay." Hikari yelled from the entry way.

"Um…Uh sure…" Sasuke blushed after realizing that that meant that it would just be the two of them for at least two hours. ( the market is REALLY far away. Convient no?)

Hikari shut the down behind her on the way out, pretending to leave. But as soon as she was outside, she snuck around the corner and peaked through the window while setting up her video camera, 'I'm sooo happy for Naru-chan. He's finally going to get Sasu-teme to look at him for sure w.'

-----------Back inside--------------

CRASH!!!!!!

Sasuke quickly jumped of the couch and ran to the kitchen ,without thinking, to see what had happened. As soon as he got there though, he quickly turned around and a huge blush came across his face.

Naruto had accidentally slipped on the egg mess and spilt the cake and water mixture on himself. So now he was not just wet, but also sticky from the cake batter. Naruto, to Sasuke, looked about ready to eat and oh-so-ADORABLE .

'Ahhh. Now what am I going to do.' Naruto thought as he looked up at Sasuke, right before he turned away. Naruto also turned away from Sasuke, as he could feel his heart sinking, because of the fact Sasuke was still ignoring him. Sure, Naruto was used to being ignored and shunned by the villagers, but Sasuke! His so called boyfriend! It sure hurt a lot more, that's for sure.

"Um…are you okay." Sasuke asked, still looking away, but quickly turned his head toward Naruto when he heard his question answered by a sniffle and the sound of crying, "Naruto…why are you-"

"I ruined it. I totally blew it…This cake was supposed to be for you, because you'd been ignoring me all day and Hikari said that if I baked you a cake, you might look at me again…but now you'll probably never look at me again…" Naruto cried while still looking at the ground, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto. I…" Sasuke tried to speak, but the image of Naruto crying on the floor like that because of him was just heart-renching.

Sasuke fell to the ground and hugged Naruto as he said, "Naruto…Naruto I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you cry. I wasn't ignoring you because I was mad at you. Not at all."

"But Hikari and I thought that you were mad at me for bringing Hikari hear without your permission…" Naruto said, still trying to wipe his tears away as Sasuke hugged him.

"No!! No!!" Sasuke said as he shook his head feriously, "I'm not mad at that. I like Hikari being here…I was just…jealous of you being with her all the time." Sasuke lied as he blushed more.

"You don't have to be jealous Sasuke." Naruto said while trying to snile/chuckle at how ridiculous what Sasuke was saying sounded, "I love you and only you."

And with that Naruto pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 A Hand Job

Sasuke and Naruto stopped kissing after awhile, remembering that they were humans and needed to breathe

WARNING- Major Yaoi and Lemony-goodness. SasuNaru and NaruSasu, side couples. And a bit of OOCness, but you have to squint to see it.

Disclaimer- If I actually did own Naruto, which I don't, Sakura, Ino, and Karin would be dead, Sasuke would be fucking Naruto every night, and Hikari would be video taping it.

OC- I OWN Hikari. She is my original character and if you wish to use her you must ask me first. She belongs to me!!

Previously-

"You don't have to be jealous Sasuke." Naruto said while trying to smile/chuckle at how ridiculous what Sasuke was saying sounded, "I love you and only you."  
And with that Naruto pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss.

Chapter 5- A Hand Job

Sasuke and Naruto stopped kissing after awhile, remembering that they were humans and needed to breathe.

"I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt my feelings for you." Naruto apologized, but then went towards Sasuke's ear and whispered, seductively, "I guess I'll just have to show you how much I love you."

Naruto licked Sasuke's ear, which caused Sasuke to moan, then leaned away, sitting back up, and said, innocently yet seductively too, "But I'm all sticky and wet. I just took a shower and I don't want another one. Do you think you could help me get clean _'another way'_, Sasu-ke?"

Sasuke just stared blankly at Naruto, only able to think, "Does that mean what I think it means. Maybe this is just the side effects from having a hard-on all day. But maybe, maybe Naruto really does want me to…" But his thoughts were cut short by what Naruto said next.

"Or I guess I could just clean myself…" Naruto purred cutely. With that, Naruto started to slowly strip in front of Sasuke. First, peeling off his soaking wet shirt and apron, painfully slow. Secondly, he took the rim of his boxers and slid them down, but stop right above his crotch.

Naruto then said, "Looks like I'm sticky even here." As he wipe his fingers across on of his nipples, moaning at the touch.

Sasuke snapped back into reality and quickly wiped away the drool from his mouth. He then grabbed both of Naruto's wrists with one of his hands, pinning him to the floor.

"You shouldn't tease me like that. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson." Sasuke purred seductively, while leaning down to Naruto's chest. He then took one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth, slowly sucking and licking it, while rubbing the the other one with his free hand. Naruto couldn't help but moan.

When Sasuke thought that that nipple had had enough, he went to the other one to do the same treatment, enjoying all the moans from Naruto, turning him on even more (which I don't think was really possible).

Sasuke noticed that his pants were getting really tight, and were bothering him. He decided it was time to give Naruto a little strip tease like Naruto had given him. Sasuke slowly began taking off his shirt and pants, making sure Naruto was watching his every move.

When Sasuke was left in his boxers, about to remove those as well, Naruto switched their positions, making Sasuke pinned to the floor.

"You know Sasuke; I've noticed you have a little '_problem'_. Maybe I could help you with that." Naruto purred while grabbing Sasuke's crotch through what little clothing was covering it, "But I think this'll have to go first." With that, Naruto removed Sasuke's boxers and quickly started moving his hand up and down Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke through his head back in pleasure, while thinking, "Where did he learn to do '_that_'?"

Naruto's hand sped up, knowing Sasuke was close. And at the last second before Sasuke screamed Naruto's naming, telling him he was going to cum, Naruto deep throated him, gladly swallowing all of Sasuke's seeds.

Naruto lifted his head back up, facing Sasuke, while saying, "I never knew you tasted so good Sasuke."

"Where…where did you learn…to do that?" Sasuke panted tiredly, enjoying the after glow of the awesome hand-job that he had just gotten.

"Well, you know last night when I was with Hikari in my room…" Naruto said while blushing and putting on all his clothes.

'_He didn't…he wouldn't have…"_ Sasuke thought the worst. After putting on his clothes, he said, "You didn't…you didn't _sleep_ with Hikari did you…?"

--Outside about 5 minutes ago--

"I never knew you tasted so good."

"Ohhhhh, that was sooo good. I can't believe that I actually taped that. I didn't even think my plan would go so well." Hikari said while smirk/grinning, "I better pack up and get back inside, before one of them notices I'm gone."

Hikari then packed up all her equipment, putting it in a paper bag so that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't suspect anything.

--Back inside--

"You didn't _sleep_ with Hikari, did you…?"

"What! Why would you-"

"HI PEOPLEZ I'M BACK! HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T KIL EACH OTHER WHILE I WAS GONE!!" Hikari yelled through the house, quickly putting her '_equipment'_ in Naruto's room, then rushing into the kitchen.

After hearing Hikari yell that she was home, Naruto and Sasuke both jumped, quickly making themselves presentable, hoping Hikari wouldn't know what they did( To late for that now, I think she already knows).

"Hey Naru-chan, Sasu-teme. Anything happen while I was gone?" Hikari said while walking into the kitchen.

"Uh…nope nothing. I mean of course we didn't have mkmmhmnmnnhmh." Naruto began but Sasuke quickly covered his mouth, whispering 'dobe', before Naruto could blow their cover. (Already blown people)

"Sure…" Hikari said, not wanting to raise suspicion, "I see that you spilt the rest of the cake mix."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Hikari." Naruto said after getting free of Sasuke's death grip.

"Aw, it's okay Naru-chan. I'm just glad that you've made up with Sasu-teme." Hikari smiled at the two other boys.

"Hey! I told you not to call me Naru-chan." Naruto whined.

"I think it sounds cute, but I guess I'll stop if you really want me too." Hikari said with a fake sigh.

"Speaking of nicknames, why do you call me Sasu-teme? Did I do something to make you mad?" Sasuke said, surprised that Hikari kept insulting him like it was nothing.

"You didn't do anything; I just call you Sasu-teme because when I was talking to Naruto via internet, he would always refer to you as teme, so I thought it was a term of endearment. Is it not?" Hikari asked politely.

"You called me teme when you were talking to Hikari?" Sasuke asked Naruto, letting go of his waist, so that he could face him (Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's waist after Naruto pushed his hands off his mouth).

"Uh, sorry about that." Naruto apologized to Sasuke, then turned to Hikari and said, "Actually Hikari, teme means bastard or jerk."

"Oh!...OH!!" Hikari said, the first 'oh' because she realized what teme meant, the second 'oh' because she realized what she had been saying to Sasuke, "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to be calling you that. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay." Sasuke said kindly, even though it was bothering him about what Naruto and Hikari had done while they were alone last night. (He didn't hear Naruto because of Hikari's yelling).

Naruto started to clean up the mess that he had made while Sasuke and Hikari were talking. When Naruto had finished, he asked, "Hikari, you can use the shower if you want. I'll use Sasuke's instead."

"Oh, okay Naru-ch…I mean Naruto. Thanks." Hikari smiled while heading off towards Naruto's bedroom.

After Hikari left, there was a very awkward silence left between Naruto and Sasuke, until Sasuke spoke up, saying, "So, will you answer my question on what you and Hikari were doing in your bedroom last night?"

"Ah, well…you see…Hikari and I…" Naruto started blushing profusely before deciding to just get it over worth and nearly yell, "HIKARI WAS SHOWING ME SEX TECHNIQUES!!"

--To Be Continued--

What does Naruto mean by that?? How will Sasuke cope with what Naruto's about to tell him?? Will Sasuke and Naruto ever have sex?? And what does Hikari have up her sleeve next?? Find out in the next chapter!!

I'll most likely start on another request that I've gotten or I'll start on my new SasuNaru fanfic next, so I might not update this story for awhile, unless I get a lot of reviews on it, then I might just upload the next part.

Anyways- I hope you all enjoyed this and I can't wait to read your reviews and what you thought about it.


	6. I Need YOUR help

I know that all you( my readers) really want the next chapter up but I'm having trouble with deciding how Sasuke will react to what Naruto said ( Last sentence of ch

I know that all you( my readers) really want the next chapter up but I'm having trouble with deciding how Sasuke will react to what Naruto said ( Last sentence of ch.5)

Here are the two options-

1) Sasuke could get mad and Naruto and Sasuke could have a fight (but they would make up).

Or…

2) Sasuke could understand everything and everything would work out fine.

Also, before you tell me which one you'd prefer me to write( I like both equally so I can't decide), you should know that #1 would have more chapters to it than #2.

Now that you know all that, please send a review to me telling me which one (#1 or #2) you would like me to write, by May 23, and I'll tally up the results and whichever one is the most picked by that date, I'll write and will most likely be posted by May 27.

PS- To THose who have read this before, I'm extending the deadlines because I've had too much homework to even get started on it. Also, I got my writting previlages taken away. (Don't ask, 'casue if any of you know me at all, I usually get in trouble right before I'm about to do something importantw)

Thank you all,

Stary202


	7. Chapter 6 A GRAVE Misunderstanding

I'm not going to both with warnings and disclaimers and stuff anymore because I figure that if you've read as far as ch

I'm not going to both with warnings and disclaimers and stuff anymore because I figure that if you've read as far as ch.6, you should already beware of all the warnings and blah.

Also, if you're confused in any part of the story that has a number by it, go to the end of the story, and it'll tell you what that part is talking about. It it doesn't have a number by it, and you're confused, tell me in a review and I'll be sure to add a number by it or try to explain it better in the story.

PS- I just wanted to thank you all for reading this far and I hope you will continue to read this and some of my other stories in the future. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other chapters, though this one is more sad.

Previously-

"I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt my feelings for you." Naruto apologized, but then went towards Sasuke's ear and whispered, seductively, "I guess I'll just have to show you how much I love you."

--

"Where…where did you learn…to do that?" Sasuke panted tiredly, enjoying the after glow of the awesome hand-job that he had just gotten.

--

'_He didn't…he wouldn't have…"_ Sasuke thought the worst. After putting on his clothes, he said, "You didn't…you didn't _sleep_ with Hikari did you…?"

--

Naruto started blushing profusely before deciding to just get it over worth and nearly yell, "HIKARI WAS SHOWING ME SEX TECHNIQUES!!"

--

Chapter 6- A Grave Misunderstanding

"Oh! So I was right. They did sleep with each other" Sasuke thought as his face went from one of surprise to solemn in a split second.

"Now I know what you're thinking but I-" Naruto tried to say but was cut off by Sasuke raising his hand as into to tell him he didn't have to explain.

"It's okay. I understand now. I guess this is what you meant by my 'sleeping habits' (1), or how you always told me that you weren't 'ready' (2). I guess I was just never good enough for you." Sasuke said while going out into the entryway and putting on his shoes, "But don't worry I won't kick you out or anything. I guess I deserved this. I can't think of how, but I know I did. Well, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back…later."

And with that, Sasuke left, closing the door behind him, going who-knows-where and for who-knows-how-long, leaving Naruto to fall to his knees in the kitchen, stunned at what had just happened.

The only thought that Naruto could think right now was, "Sasuke's…gone?!"

--

"Naruto!!" Hikari yelled through the house, and then decided to go to see if Sasuke and him were still in the kitchen, only to find Naruto on the floor looking into the entryway.

"Oh! There you are Naruto! I just came to tell you I'm don't with the show…err…" Hikari began to say, but stopped when she saw Naruto's face, "Naruto…"

Naruto was still facing the entryway. Some of his hair had fallen in front of his face, for he was staring at the ground, so Hikari couldn't see his eyes, but she saw tears running down his face. She also saw that he had pink in his cheeks, which was a sign that he had been crying for some time now (3).

"Naruto…what happened? Where's Sasuke-"Hikari said, but kneeled down to listen to Naruto, for she had heard him mumbling something.

"Sasuke left…He's gone…and it's all my fault…" Naruto kept mumbling to himself, not yet aware of Hikari's presence.

"What! Naruto…how'd this happen! In all the years (4) that I've known you two, you've never had a fight, unless it was about sex, but it's never gotten so bad that Sasuke would leave!" Hikari said in a whispered-yell, "Naruto…Please tell me how this happened! Maybe we can fix it…maybe we can go get Sasuke and-"

"I told him…" Naruto said in a near whisper.

"What'd you say?" Hikari said, for she really couldn't hear him.

"I said…" Naruto began in a quiet tone, but than yelled out the rest while standing up, Hikari doing the same as well, "I TOLD HIM!! I told him the truth about what we did last night!!"

"What! I thought you said you wanted to keep that a secret from him until tomorrow when you guys-" Hikari began to yell, but was once again interrupted by Naruto(5).

"I KNOW!" Naruto once again yelled, still staring at the floor while he spoke, "But Sasuke kept asking me so I just had to tell him!"

"But Naruto…" Hikari said calmly, "Why did Sasuke leave? I thought he would be happy about it?"

"I did to, but I think he may have misunderstood me when I told him." Naruto said, as he began to calm down his voice, though his mind and heart were still scared and shocked that Sasuke left and might never come back.

"Wait…why would he be confused?...Unless you…" Hikari began, as she thought of the worst possibility, "Naruto…tell me exactly what you said to him…"

"I said…that you were teaching me…sex techniques…" Naruto said, still facing the ground.

"You…WHAT!!" Hikari yelled, most likely waking up some of the neighbors that had fallen asleep already(6).

--

"Naruto…why…why did you do it…what made you want to go to her instead of me first…?" Sasuke thought as he walked aimlessly down the roads of Konaha, for he had no home and family to stay at, and he didn't want to bother any of his friends this late at night. Than remembering a place that Naruto and he had gone once, he turned the next right corner, heading for Main Street.

"This is the only place I can stay at now, that is if he'll let me." Sasuke thought as he stared up at his destination.

It was a place where he knew no one would find him and a place only he and Naruto knew about, but Naruto probably wouldn't guess this place, the place that he had met Naruto, the place that they would go to every other day ,and the place that he was welcomed to come to if he ever had a problem…like now…(7)

To be Continued in Chapter 7- The Place

(1) Referring back to ch.2 when Naruto said he wasn't going to sleep in Sasuke's bed because of his 'sleeping habits'.

(2) Referring to my other story "How it Happened". In the story it talks about how in Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, Sasuke keeps pressuring Naruto to have sex with him and Naruto keeps saying that he's not 'ready' yet, but won't tell him why. If you want to know more about it, or why Naruto won't tell him, read the story because some more references from it may come up more in this story.

(3) The pink on Naruto's cheeks in NOT blushing, it's from crying because if you've ever noticed, your cheeks get pink after you've cried for awhile.

(4) Its probably hasn't even been a year since she's known Sasuke, but whatever. Secondly, when she says she's know Sasuke and Naruto, she's referring to all the talks via email that she had with Naruto about Sasuke 'cause Naruto always told he what was going on with Sasuke and him.

(5) Now don't be upset that you don't get to find out what they were going to do tomorrow, though you may already have an idea, because you'll find out in the later chapters…but it probably won't happen tomorrow in the story, because their fight will last, I'm thinking, about 2-3 days, depending on how long I feel like making it last.

(6) It's about 9:00 at night people.

(7)- This 'place' that Sasuke is talking about is also found in my story "How it Happened", which can be found under my username. It was the place that Hikari and Naruto also first met, and also where Hikari and Naruto would go if they had any troubles. This 'place' is going to be a big part of the next chapter, and most likely afterwards to, so if you want to get the story, I would suggest reading "How it Happened".

Well, hope to read your reviews on what you thought about the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter…

PS- If you haven't already noticed, more people picked choice onew


	8. Chapter 7 The Place

Special Thanks to mmm

Special Thanks to mmm.kai.mmm and Nayeli for reviewing so much. It makes me uber-happy to know that writing this story isn't just a waste of my time.

Story time-

Previously-

"Oh! So I was right. They did sleep with each other" Sasuke thought

--

"What! Naruto…how'd this happen! In all the years that I've known you two, you've never had a fight, unless it was about sex, but it's never gotten so bad that Sasuke would leave!" Hikari said in a whispered-yell, "Naruto…Please tell me how this happened! Maybe we can fix it…maybe we can go get Sasuke and-"

--

"I TOLD HIM!! I told him the truth about what we did last night!!"

--

"You…WHAT!!" Hikari yelled

--

"This is the only place I can stay at now, that is if he'll let me." Sasuke thought as he stared up at his destination.

--

It was the place that he was welcomed to come to if he ever had a problem…like now…

Chapter 7- The Place

The little bell rang, to signal that someone had come into the shop, as Sasuke slowly entered the poorly-lit 'Gift Shop' (1).

"I'll be with you in just a…oh…it's you again kid. Finally here to get the lube and condemns that have been on hold for you?" The old man said as he walked in through the back entrance, at first thinking that he actually had a customer.

"Sorry about those. You can just throw them if you want. I'll probably never use those anyways." Sasuke solemnly said as he sat down at his/Naruto's usual table.

"What? Now I know you don't mean that. I mean, every time you came in here you would always tell me that 'Tonight's the night I take those things off your hands!' and you'd rush off chasing Naruto. What happened to make you think differently?" The old man questioned while sitting down at the table as well, "It must have been something big because I've never seen you _this_ down before."

"Well you got that right. Something big did happen…Naruto…" Sasuke said, pausing to grab the coffee the old man had made for him, taking a deep breath as his eyes grew cold and he finished his sentence, "Naruto cheated on me."

--Back with Hikari and Naruto--

"WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT?! IT MAKES IT SOUND LIKE WE #ED AND MAKES YOU SOUND LIKE A #ING TWO-TIMER!! WHY'D-" Hikari yelled at Naruto, but seeing as he was already scared as it is, willed herself to calm down before finishing, "We should probably go look for him. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"We've never fought like this before…I don't have the slightest idea." Naruto said as he willed himself to stop crying and suck it up, "…sorry…"

"Huuuhhhhh…." Hikari sighed while helping Naruto get ready to leave, "It's okay Naruto. That just means that you guys are a great couple."

"Used-to-be." Naruto said glumly as he put on his shoes, "Remember, we broke up. He probably doesn't even want to look at me right now."

"Did he actually say that you guys were over?" Hikari pointed out as she grabbed an umbrella, seeing as it was going to rain soon.

"Well…no…but…" Naruto began but was cut off by Hikari, as they walked out the door.

"That's what I thought, which means you guys are still a couple. Besides, it was a misunderstanding, which means it can be fixed by talking things out." Hikari reasoned with Naruto as he locked the door behind them, "Now let's get going! First stop, Kakashi's house(2)!"

--Back with Sasuke--

"...and that's what brings us to now." Sasuke said with a sigh, feeling a bit better after telling someone about what happened.

"..pfffhh….HAHAHAHAHA" The old man burst into laughter after Sasuke finished.

"What's so funny!" Sasuke yelled in anger, while blushing.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sasuke…it's just..aha…funny…that you think…aha…Hikari had…aha…sex with…aha…Naruto!!" The old man said as he burst into more laughter, holding his sides as he did so.

"Oh…so you don't believe me…I guess I shouldn't have come here. Good night." Sasuke said while grabbing his jacket, reading to leave.

"Wait!" The old man yelled while grabbing Sasuke's hand, which pulled him back into his seat, "Let me explain."

After the old man had caught his breath, and mumbled something like, "I haven't laughed like that in ages." He began, "I know Hikari and Naruto will probably kill me if I told you this, but I think you have the right to know."

"Know what?" Sasuke questioned.

(Okay everyone, this is when the story refers back to How It Happened, story that I wrote, so you might want to read that before going on or you'll be a little confused. If you're okay with that then go right ahead with reading and sorry for the inconvenience.)

"Well, about 3 months ago Hikari came to Konoha to get back together with Naruto." The old man began but was cut off by Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"WHAT!! But…but Naruto and I were dating, and Naruto said he hadn't seen her in 9 months when she came, and Naruto and I never saw her, and-" Sasuke panicked but was shushed by the old man.

"Yeah, but you see…Hikari had come here first to say hi to me, but then Naruto came in here to hid from you chasing him. After you had left the store, Naruto had told me why he always refused to have sex with you-" The old man said but was this time kindly interrupted by Sasuke.

"Wait, sorry to interrupt again but can you skip this part. I already told you that I figured out why Naruto always refused and I'd rather not here about how he wanted to break up with me to be with Hikari." Sasuke solemnly said as he got more depressed.

"Actually, from what you told me, you'll wanna hear this." The old man said as he began to once again tell his story of the past, "Naruto told me that he was still in love with Hikari, no as much as before but still quite a lot. Now before you say anything, Naruto also told me that he loved her just as much as he loved you. But Naruto didn't want to tell you because he was afraid of this happening. Afraid that you would take it the wrong way and think he was just using you or cheating on you, when he truly loved you and felt that if he had sex with you, he'd be betraying his feeling for Hikari. Now, Hikari listened to all of this, so when Naruto left to go to you, she was in complete shock. She felt really sad that Naruto loved somebody else, but she was also happy that he found someone like you, because after I told her about you, she knew you'd make him happy and never hurt him, so instead of breaking you guys up, she left to go back to her other home, knowing he was in good hands."

After the old man had finished, he looked over to Sasuke, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Oh Shit! I really messed up now!! Hikari trusted me to take care of Naruto and I ended up hurting him horribly! Gawd I'm such an asshole!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to figure out a way to make things right, "I have to go back home and fix things with Naruto! But it's already storming and I didn't bring a jacket!"

"Don't worry kid, all you have to do is wait." The old man said calmly, while drinking his coffee.

"What are you talking about! I totally screwed things over with Naruto and you're telling me I should just wait!! Well let me tell you something, Naruto doesn't have the slightest clue where I am and I know he won't go looking here for me! I'm not even sure if he's looking for me! For all I know, he could hate me right now!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"Weren't you paying attention to my story, Hikari knows where this is and if I'm right, which I usually am, they should be walking in here any-" The old man began but was interrupted by the bell on the door ringing. "…hih…right on time."

And with that, both Naruto and HIkari came bursting through the door, Naruto running over and hugging Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry! It's not what you think! I didn't have sex with Hikari! I'd never cheat on you! I'm really sorry, I-"Naruto said but was hushed by Sasuke kissing him passionately.

"Hey old man, thanks for the phone call, but how'd you know Sasuke would come here of all places?" Hikari questioned as she leaned against the door, watching the other two boys make-out.

"Because you kids always do. Whether I want you to or not." The old man said with a smile as the Naruto and Sasuke broke apart for air.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm sorry. I never should have assumed that you'd cheat on me. I should have had more faith in you, and for that I'm sorry." Sasuke said while pecking Naruto on the cheek, stilling holking him by the waist, "And HIkari, I'm sorry for not having faith in you too."

"Aww it's okay. Now why don't we go back to your house. The rains letting up so we'll have to be quick!" Hikari said with a grin.

"Okay!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison as they followed Hikari out the door, but not before all three of them said, "Thanks old man! For everything!"

To be Continued in the last chapter of My Boyfriend's Friend, Chapter 8- Goodbye to Everything

That's right everyone, ther's still one more chapter left! I mean, Sasuke and Naruto still have to have sex wink wink and Sasuke still doesn't know what REALLY went on in Naruto's bedroom last night.

(1) I put the quotes around 'Gift Shop' because it's in a sort-of-deserted part of Konoha, so people rarely ever even see the place, much less go in it.

(2) Hikari knows who Kakashi is because Naruto told her about him ,and the rest of the people he knows, via email.


	9. Chapter 8 Goodbye to Everything

Well, I'm sad to say, but this is the last chapter of My Boyfriend's Friend

Well, I'm sad to say, but this is the last chapter of My Boyfriend's Friend. Though I'm happy to say there will be a sequel posted soon, and you can find the info about it at the bottom of my profile, right before it lists my stories.

The sequel will be called My Boyfriend's Ex. I don't know when I'll be able to post the first chapter, but hopefully I can get it posted before the end of July, 2008. I'll try to squeeze in some time to write it, and if not, you can always yell at me. Nothing like a friend yelling at you for motovation!!

I hope you will all like this chapter as much as you did the others, or more!!

-Stary202

Previously-

"Well, about 3 months ago Hikari came to Konoha to get back together with Naruto." The old man began.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto told me that he was still in love with Hikari, no as much as before but still quite a lot. Now before you say anything, Naruto also told me that he loved her just as much as he loved you. But Naruto didn't want to tell you because he was afraid of this happening.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hikari trusted me to take care of Naruto and I ended up hurting him horribly!" Sasuke yelled.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke I'm so sorry! It's not what you think! I didn't have sex with Hikari! I'd never cheat on you! I'm really sorry, I-"Naruto said but was hushed by Sasuke kissing him passionately.

OoOoOoOoOo

"It's okay Naruto, I'm sorry. I never should have assumed that you'd cheat on me. I should have had more faith in you, and for that I'm sorry." Sasuke said while pecking Naruto on the cheek, stilling holding him by the waist, "And Hikari, I'm sorry for not having faith in you too."

--Chapter 8- Goodbye to Everything--

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, I think this goes without saying, but I think we should talk a few things out." Hikari said as Sasuke and Naruto sat down on the living room couch, and Hikari sat down on the love seat across from them, everyone still a little soaked by the rain.

"Definitely. Sasuke, do you want to go first?" Naruto asked as he snuggled next to his boyfriend.

"Sure. So Hikari, Naruto, either one of you want to tell me what you _really_ did in Naruto room last night, while I waited for you in the living room?" Sasuke asked as he glanced between Naruto and Hikari.

"Why don't I tell you, well more like show you, since it seems Naruto is incapable of explaining it?" Hikari said with a smirk as she left the room to go fetch something from Naruto's.

No later had Hikari left the room, had she re-entered it, knowing fully that Sasuke was anxious to know what happen between Naruto and her, even though he hid it well.

"Here. Catch." Hikari said as she threw what seemed to be a video box at Sasuke, who's reflexes had allowed him to actually catch it.

"What is-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he read the title aloud, "Icha Icha Paradise Sex Tactics, Yaoi video version."

Sasuke allowed a smirk to cross his lips as he glanced to Hikari, who was smirking like she knew exactly what he was thinking, than glanced to Naruto who was blushing like there was no tomorrow and refused to make eye-contact with Sasuke.

"Naruto…what is this?" Sasuke smirked.

"A…a video." Naruto blushed as his eyes found the floor much more interesting the Sasuke.

"I think he means 'What were we doing with that'." Hikari smirked, trying her hardest to hold in her laughter, "Why don't you tell him, Naruto?"

"We…we were…" Naruto tried to say, but couldn't because he was already as red as a tomato with just those three words.

"Well, since it looks like Naruto is incapable of speaking at the moment, Hikari, would you be so kind as to tell me what you were doing?" Sasuke said, taking his eyes of his blonde dobe, and looking to Hikari.

"Of course, Uchiha-san." Hikari smirked so much that her mouth looked like it was going to split her face in two at any second, as she pretend bowed, "The story all starts the day before I came over."

"Kay, would this by any chance have to do with the fact that Naruto had been I.M.ing you all night that day?" Sasuke said as his smirk lessened a bit.

"Yes, yes it would." Hikari said proudly, "You see, basically Naruto had asked me to bring the movie you're holding with me when I came over to your house, for it so happened that I had that movie in my possession."

"Kay, but as I'm guessing, this is a movie about Sex techniques and what not, so if Naruto didn't want this movie so that he could have sex with you, why did he want this?" Sasuke said while holding the movie in the air.

"I'm getting to that part." Hikari said, "So, when Naruto had asked me to bring the movie, via I.M., I asked what he wanted it for, and do you know what he said?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Sasuke said, getting a little annoyed by how Hikari kept dragging out the answer.

"He said, 'Well, I think I might have sex with Sasuke if things go well when you're over. He's been waiting a long time now, and I think that if he can be understanding about the fact that I used to date you, and that I wouldn't ever cheat on him, I think that I'll be ready to finally have sex with him without any regrets.'" Hikari said, as an understanding smile replaced the smirk that she had on a few moments ago, "I told him that I wished him all the luck in the world and that I'd try my best to help Sasuke understand that our relationship was over."

Sasuke looked as if he had just gotten smack with a fish by his brother. Sasuke slowly looked to Naruto after about 2 minutes letting the information Hikari had just said sink in.

"Is…is this true, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, still a little unsure that what Hikari had said was the truth.

"Ye…yes…" Naruto said as his face went from red to maroon, his eyes still glued to the floor.

Sasuke wanted so bad to just strip Naruto and fuck him so bad into the floor, that it'd leave a mark, but he had to restrain himself because Hikari was in the room.

Speaking of which, Sasuke turned his head to look at Hikari, who had been quiet this whole time after basically giving them her blessing to fuck. Though when Sasuke looked at Hikari, the smile that he didn't even know he had on, slip slowly off, for reality had just smacked him in the face.

Sasuke was so happy the Naruto finally wanted to have sex with him, and that Hikari had given them her blessing, that he had almost forgotten about how Hikari is feeling right now. "_How could I have been so stupid?!" _Sasuke mentally yelled at himself.

Hikari was looking at Naruto with glassy, solemn eyes, which held lots of sadness and regret, but also happiness and love. Hikari had loved and known Naruto longed than Sasuke could ever imagine, and now she is forced to watch the love of her life, be with someone else, and slowly be taken away from her. Hikari's heart was breaking. She was happy to see Naruto happy, and in love with someone else, and that was the only part she let show, which is why a smile had graced her lips while watching Sasuke and Naruto, but her eyes showed the other part of her heart that she tried to keep hidden, the part that yearned for Naruto and knew that if she were to have asked for Naruto to be with her a few moments ago, he'd be sitting next to her right now, and not Sasuke.

But Hikari did something that Sasuke knew he could never do if it meant losing Naruto, she put Naruto's happiness before her own. She could have asked Naruto to leave Konoha with her, 9 months ago, and he would've without a second thought, but she knew Naruto loved Konoha and he'd be happy staying, so she let him stay, even if it broke her heart. She could've got back together with Naruto 2 months ago, but she knew he was happy with Sasuke, so she left without saying a word. She could take Naruto back right now if she wanted, but she put Naruto's happiness before her own, and once again, she just sits there without saying anything, letting her heartbreak without a sound.

Sasuke knew how painful it was, but he couldn't say anything, because, for the reason why he hated himself, he wanted Naruto all to himself, being shared with no one.

"So, Sasuke," Hikari began, which made Sasuke come out of his trance and listen, "Last night, Naruto and I put in the movie, and watched it. That's all."

"Don't worry, Hikari, I believe you." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm glad we settled that. Now, I think I should probably go. This was supposed to be you and Naruto's special day anyways." Hikari said with fake happiness.

"Wha! But Hikari, you've only stayed one night!? Can't you stay a little longer?!" Naruto asked, finally deciding that the floor was nothing new, but still having the same blush on his face.

"I was only planning on staying two days. Besides, Naru-chan, you have to show Sasuke what you learned from that video!" Hikari smirked, which made Naruto look back at the floor.

"Here, I'll walk you out." Sasuke offered as he walked with Hikari out the door, leaving Naruto all alone in the house.

"_The two most important people in my life are finally getting along. Everything is right in the world."_ Naruto smiled to himself as he watched them walk out.

…

Naruto glanced over to the video that he had watched with Hikari, than back at the door, than the video, and with one final glance at the door, he grabbed the video and went upstairs to his room.

--Outside--

"Uh…Hikari?" Sasuke said as he shut the door, making Hikari stop mid-step down the driveway, "…thanks…If it wasn't for you, Naruto and I wouldn't be together right now."

"I don't think Naruto would like it if he found out his boyfriend's going soft." Hikari said with a half fake, half real smile.

"Oh, shut up. I'm just trying to be nice." Sasuke said as his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, I'll be back next year, so you'd better be good to Naruto till then."

"What about after that?"

"Than we can both have fun bulling him. Also, here." Hikari said as she threw a piece of paper, wrapped around a bottle of lube, to Sasuke, which he actually caught, "The lube's for tonight. Don't want you hurting _our _Naru-chan. The paper is my phone number. Give me a ring sometime, kay?"

"Sure." And with that Hikari left, and Sasuke went back inside, both thinking, "_I can't think of anyone better to share my Naruto with."_

**The End**

(I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Everyone would probably be mad at me if I stopped it there. I mean, you've all been waiting to read about Naruto and Sasuke finally having sex, so it'd be horrible of me to end it now. Anyways, here's the sexiest part of the story 'no pun intended')

--Inside--

"Naruto, Hikari's-" Sasuke began, but stopped when he noticed Naruto wasn't in the room anymore. Sasuke went to see if he was in his room.

"Than you in his as he your " and lots of moaning were the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Sasuke knocked on the door as he said, "Naruto, I'm coming in!" and when he started to open the door, he heard a clicking sound and the voice had stopped.

When Sasuke was all the way in Naruto's room, he shut the door and saw the Naruto was lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!" Naruto said in a _very_ suspicious way, "I got bored waiting down stairs for you, so I decided to go to my room, and read a book."

"Naruto," Sasuke said ,while crawling on the bed so that he was practically on top of Naruto, and snatched the book away, "…this book is upside-down."

"Oh…um…about that." Naruto smiled guiltily as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Naruto, I want to know what you were _really _doing in here." Sasuke said huskily, as he nipped at Naruto's ear, making him shiver.

"I…I was watching…the video." Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked and nibbled at his ear.

"You know something, dobe?" Sasuke said as he stopped what he was doing and made his lips ghost over Naruto's, "That's a major turn-on." And with that, Sasuke's lips met with Naruto's in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke licked his bottom lip for entrance, which was immediately granted. Sasuke's tongue darted into the sweet cavern, exploring every inch of it, until the need for air became too great for them.

"Uh…huh…Sasuke…" Naruto panted, a slight blush painting his cheeks. To Sasuke, Naruto looked absolutely scrumptious. Panting, blushing, lying beneath him, and shirtless. (Sasuke had tore Naruto's shirt off while they were kissing/ making-out).

Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck, leaving many obvious hickies, going lower and lower, making Naruto moan Sasuke's name all the while.

Sasuke then took one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth, one of his hands toying with the other.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned while aching his back.

"Well, isn't someone eager?" Sasuke smirked while giving the other nipple the same treatment as the first, than moving even lower. Sasuke dipped his tongue in and out of Naruto's naval, teasing him, his hands working on Naruto's pants and boxers, discarding them into a corner when he was done.

"Stop…stop teasing me…teme." Naruto panted, blushing even more from the pleasure of Sasuke's touches.

"Fine, have it your way." And with that, Sasuke took Naruto whole, sucking, licking, and nibbling.

"AH!! SASUKE!!" Naruto moaned loudly in pleasure, thrusting his hips up at Sasuke, which would've made Sasuke choke if he hadn't been holding Naruto down. While Sasuke sucked on Naruto, he licked/inserted one finger into Naruto's whole, which Naruto didn't even feel until the third finger was added, because of all the pleasure he was feeling. The pain soon resided though, and all that was left for Naruto, was the pleasure.

After about 5 minutes of pleasuring Naruto, by sucking on him, and thrusting his fingers into him, Sasuke decided it was time he got some pleasure of his own. He slid his fingers out, causing Naruto to whimper at the loss, and let Naruto's crotch slid out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

Sasuke then sat up, and slowly took of his shirt, giving Naruto a little strip tease. He than took of his pants and boxers, not before grabbing the lube from his back pocket, letting his staining erection free from it's clothed prison.

"Where'd you get the lube?" Naruto asked, still very much out of breath.

"Hikari gave it to me. And if we ever run out, I still have that lube waiting for me at the Old man's place." Sasuke said with a smirk, "Now stop talking."

Sasuke lubed himself up before climbing back on Naruto, postioning himself at his entrance. With a quick nod from Naruto, Sasuke thrust al the way in, trying to cause Naruto as little pain as possible.

"Ngh!!" Naruto bit back a moan, both from pain and pleasure, as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll be much better soon." Sasuke said as he started thrusting in and out of Naruto, at a slow pace, for a while, till Naruto screamed for him to go 'faster' and 'harder'.

Sasuke picked up speed and after awhile, he knew he was going to cum soon, so he grabbed Naruto's crotch and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"AH!" Naruto screamed in pure pleasure as Sasuke thrust into his prostate, and gave him a particularly hard pump, making him cum onto both of their stomachs, while yelling Sasuke's name.

With Naruto yelling his name, and his walls clenching around his crotch, Sasuke gave one more hard thrust, cumming deep within Naruto.

With Sasuke and Naruto both coming down from their highs, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and covered them both with a random blanket.

"Sasuke…I…I love you." Naruto blushed slightly, while snuggling into Sasuke's chest, loving the warmth it gave him.

"Love you ,too…dobe." Sasuke said with a final smirk, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, both of them falling soundly asleep.

**The End**

Well, I hope you all like it. I'm very grateful to all the people who reviewed on this story, and kept me from giving up and burning it.

And to show my gratitude, I've made this mini-bonus that I hope you all will like.

I look forward to your reviews,

-Stary202

**--Mini-Bonus--**

-In the morning-

"Ughhhh. My ass hurts like crazy." Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up, "Why couldn't you have been a little gentler?"

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Sasuke said from the bathroom as washed up.

"Yeah, well because of you, I probably won't be able to go on any missions for a week!" Naruto whined.

"Which will give us more time to fuck." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph. I hope you're happy, you perverted teme." Naruto said as he crossed his arms to show his frustration, even though Sasuke wouldn't be albe to see him because he was in a different room.

"Very much so actually. In fact, I feel like we should do it again." Sasuke said while coming out of the bathroom, and crawling on top of Naruto.

"No! NO! NO!!" Naruto yelled with fear in his eyes, while trying to kick Sasuke off.

"That won't work, Naruto, I'm much stronger than you. Besides, you said you wanted to have sex with me yesterday, you never said how much." Sasuke smirked evilly, making Naruto whimper from the sight.

"But…Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, as Sasuke forcibly chained Naruto's hands onto the headboard, "What's with these handcuffs, you teme?!"

"I'm feeling very horney and kinky right now, and you're going to help me feel better." Sasuke said while licking Naruto's ear, Naruto already giving in to him, "Now be a good boy, so that I don't have to use a whip on you."

"Eh!! When'd you get a whip?!" Naruto asked as he ceased his struggling.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. I've been collecting many different 'items' that I've been waiting to use up till now." Sasuke said as he took out a box full of 'toys', "We're going to have a lot of fun from now on."

From that moment on, all the could be hear from the Uchiha Household, was the screams of one blond dobe, some from fear, some from pain, and some from pleasure.

**--End of the Mini-Bonus--**


	10. Sequel Is Up! Please Read!

You've asked and now you've received

**You've asked and now you've received!!**

**The sequel, for My boyfriend's Friend, is now up!!**

**Title- **My Boyfriend's Ex.

**Genre-** Hurt/Comfort and Romance

**Rating- **M (sex, pregnancy, yaoi, lemon, kinkiness, pervertedness, etc.)

**Summary-** Hikari's back, but she's not the only surprise. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, is pregnant! And what's this about Sasuke being the father! How's Naruto going to take the news? What's Neji got to do with this? And why's Sasuke not saying anything?! SasuNaru- main couple.

**Link-** /s/4423545/1/

I'm SO happy!! I finally got the sequel up!! Please read and review the story for the next chapter!! I can't wait to here from you!!

Sasuke- Finally. It's been two weeks since you said you'd have it done--

Hikari- I think she has a procrastinating problem!!

Naruto- She probably hasn't even started on the second chapter yet.

Stary202- I don't have a procrastinating problem!! And it's only been one week, stupid Sasu-teme!!

Sasuke- Suuurrreeeee.

Hikari- You still finished it later than you said you would.

Naruto- You lied to all your fans!!

Stary202- anger splode THAT'S IT!! YOU SAY ONE MORE BAD THING ABOUT ME AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO HAVE SASUKE AND NEJI MAKE-OUT AND NARUTO CAN SEX IT UP WITH HIKARI!! HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!!

Hikari, Sasuke, and Naruto- Okay, we'll be good!! We'll be good!!

Stary202- That's what I thought!! Though I'm still thinking about putting those things in. Maybe…I'll think about it. evil laugh

Sasuke- !! disturbed and hides from Neji and all Neji related things

Hikari- Nooooooo runs away

Naruto- whimpers in corner

Stary202- Hope You all like the sequel!! laughs evilly again


End file.
